Sakura Blossoms
by imyourbutterfly16
Summary: Sakura, Sesshomaru's childhood love, has unexpectedly come back into his life after saving him from a fatal wound. Will he want her back? will she want him back after he betrayed her emotions? How will he act when InuYasha comes into the picture?
1. Waking up to reality

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any character's from IY. Sobs

Sesshomaru slowly eased his way back into a conscious world. 'Where am I?' he thought. His eyes began to gain their focus and he found that he knew nothing of his surroundings. Now on full alert, he began to study all the strange smells and objects in the foreign room. 'Oh no! Rin! She must still be in the forest!' With that thought complete he shot out of bed and was immediately frozen as a sharp pain began throbbing in his left side. He looked down and noticed a large gash beneath what would have been where his left arm was. It was bandaged, but it hurt nonetheless. No sooner did he lay back down in defeat, he heard soft footsteps outside his door. An elderly inuyoukai walked in. Arthritis had obviously claimed his back and legs from years of being the active Lord of the Northern Lands. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you feeling any better?" the youkai asked. Sesshomaru just glared at the man. "Where am I and how do you know of this Sesshomaru." He asked quite bitterly. "I didn't think of you to be so forgetful my Lord. You spent much time here as a pup. Most of the time you begged your father to stay the night because you didn't want to leave." The man chuckled. "With all do respect, you should know this place better than you know your own domain." Sesshomaru shot up and before he knew it, (injured or not) he had the man by his neck up against the far wall. "How dare you mock ME? You will pay for your insolence!" His tone was unnaturally smooth, but also slightly aggravated. "If it is the young human that you are worried about, place your mind at ease. She is safe within my eldest daughters care. If there is anything else you should need, my servants will attend to you." And with that the youkai was out of Sesshomaru's grasp and out the door. "I shall not be kept against my will. I am much stronger than he takes me for. No one will make this Sesshomaru out to be a weakling!" He mustered all of his strength and got back up off the bed. He needed to find his clothes; it would be beneath him to walk around in his glory. No sooner did this thought pass through his mind, he noticed what would have been the shreds of his blood stained kimono. 'This cannot be happening to me!' he thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a kimono on a rack beside the futon. There was a letter that simply read "Sesshomaru-sama" he grabbed the garment and put it on and headed out the door.  
He began looking through the partially opened doors to see if he could spot Rin. The sooner he found her, the sooner he could go back to his own lands. This castle began to bring painful memories back to the surface of his mind. He did not like this.  
A young child ran up to him from around the corner and crashed into his front. This brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality so fast he could have swore it made his ancestors dizzy. He doubled over in pain as the wound on his side reopened and began spilling his blood all over the stone floor. Just then a soft voice cooed in his ear. It seemed faint at first, but he could just make it out.  
"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?! Can you hear me? Look at me! Sesshomaru..." the soft voice was like that of an angels. So soft and soothing to his ears. His senses picked up two familiar scents. One he could remember mildly from his childhood, and the other was Rins! He looked up into the most beautiful, soft, crystalline blue eyes. They were slightly foggy and they sparkled in the dancing candlelight. She long silky silver hair that nearly touched the floor. Her lips were a soft crimson; it beautifully contrasted against her pale skin. Rin ran to his side snapping him out of his daze.  
"Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Rin was so worried about you! Rin and Maya made you this picture to make you feel better!" Rin said nearly crying against his chest. She and the little girl that had run into him sat on either side of him where he sat slumped against the wall. Maya handed him a tiny piece of folded scroll and smiled at him warmly. He looked over at the beautiful woman who sat in front of him with a questioningly look on his face. She smiled reassuringly and gestured for him to open the paper. Inside was a funny little picture of a 3 stick people. One had the name 'Rin' under it, one had 'Sesshomaru-sama (Rins new Daddy)' beneath it, and the last had 'Maya' under it.  
"Arigato Rin, Maya. It's lovely. I'll hang it in my study so I may look upon it when I work." He said. Both girls giggled and began chasing each other down the hall. The woman got up and held her hand to Sesshomaru. After hesitating briefly, he took it and pulled himself up. Once again, he was captured in her crystal pools. For a moment, neither of them could move, slowly and tenderly she reached up and caressed Sesshomaru's face. Tears began brimming in her eyes. She quickly glanced at the floor as so he wouldn't see her cry, but with one clawed finger placed beneath her chin, she was forced to look into the eyes of her childhood once more.  
"Why do you cry Lady? Do you not wish to look upon me?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Come and let me clean your wound, you don't want it to get infected." She answered. She then led him to the bedroom he had been held in and closed the door. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. "I've missed you so much! You promised you'd always be there for me! I loved you more than anything, then you left me ALONE!" she cried into his chest. 'You loved me?' he thought silently.  
"My Lady, how is it that you have come to care for me so much, yet I have no recollection of who YOU are?" he asked softly. She had begun to shiver and so instinctively he wrapped his tail around her to warm her. She cuddled into him and began caressing his toned back. "My name is Sakura." She replied. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head!  
  
Flashback "Come on Sesshomaru! Lets see if we can see our Mommies on the ridge yet! They should be home soon from tending to Nana!" Sakura exclaimed. "Race ya!" Sesshomaru shouted. No sooner was that said, he and Sakura were running as fast as their 6-year-old legs could carry them up and over a big hill. The smell of blood was present here...his MOTHER'S blood! Both Sakura and himself could see and smell the blood of their mother's lingering in the air as they neared the top of the hill. When they reached their destination, they saw the bodies of the women that gave them life, lying in thick pools of their own blood. In the distance they saw a dragon youkai walking off in its true form, they could almost hear it's sickening laugh. 10 year later  
"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord InuYasha, my family and I came to express our sincere regret to the loss of Lord Inutaisho and Lady Ayuka. If there is anything you need, I trust you will contact us immediately." Lord Chion said. Sakura stepped up to him and wrapped both he and InuYasha in her arms. "Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama, I'm going to miss you both so much," she said. Then turning to Sesshomaru she added "Would you like me to stay for a while and help you out?"  
"I'm sorry my Lady, but I think it would be best if we tried to make it by ourselves for a while. I am strong and do not need the company of a female to make things better. What has happened has happened. There is nothing we can do to bring them back or change the outcome. I believe it is in your best interest to get on with your life. Find a mate who will care for you. Do not let your feelings for me get in the way of your logic. You are old enough to have a family of your own." Sesshomaru said in a semi harsh tone.  
"How can you say that? I love you! We were meant for each other! Do you not love me?" She cried in shock. Sesshomaru just stared blankly at her. His mask was now molded to his heart. Never again would he allow others to know how he truly felt. Emotions were such a waste of time. They made one weak and soft. Sesshomaru was neither.  
"I'm sorry if I may have lead you to believe such falsehoods, but do you really think that even for a second I would have the time to care for you? Do you think I will be able to satisfy your desires? For the next few years, I will be quite busy learning all I can about the land that has come to be mine. I will rarely be home enough to give you the attention you will want from me. I cannot let you get hurt from my own selfish desires. Please, forget whatever it is you think we had and move on. I will be here if you ever need me, and you are always welcome in these lands." With that she ran from his embrace and fled for her own castle. Her parents, both shocked and appalled by the unexpected turn of feelings on Sesshomaru's part, left feeling that their daughters only chance at happiness just turned his back on everything that mattered to him.  
  
End Flashback


	2. Where are your manners Sesshomaru!

Disclaimer: Still don't own IY characters...sigh  
  
For once, the great taiyoukai of the west was at an utter loss for words. All the painful memories of his past exploded full force back in his mind. He gently pulled her into an even more comforting embrace. "Sakura, I've been such a fool. I never meant to hurt you by forgetting you; I simply wanted to move on. I never meant to make you cry." Sesshomaru tried to explain. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt run through him for causing this woman to cry.  
  
"No Sesshomaru-sama, I'm not crying because I'm upset, I'm crying because I'm so happy to see you again. I know times were hard for you and I only wanted to help. I guess giving you space was the only way for me to help you and I accepted that. No matter how hard it was to leave you..." she said. Suddenly the door burst open and the two laughing children ran inside. They stood silently staring at the young woman now held tightly in Sesshomaru's arms. Maya broke the silence, " Sakura-san, your mate-to-be won't like this." She joked. Rin suddenly launched herself at Sesshomaru's leg in a death grip. "Will Sakura be Rin's new Mommy? Rin's always wanted a Mommy!" she practically screamed at the two demons.   
  
"No Rin, we must leave now, we have to go back to our lands. Leaving for a long period of time will bring absolute anarchy to the land I have worked so hard to preserve as healthy and peaceful. I have no time to fool around with your childish thoughts. Especially seeing as she has a mate in mind!" He stated coldly. Sakura pushed out of his embrace and slapped him as hard as she could muster across his pale face leaving a slightly red handprint and a shocked Demon Lord. "What the hell is wrong with you bitch? One minute your embracing me, the next you strike me!"   
  
"How dare you speak to Rin like that! No wonder you are so alone you heartless bastard! You know just how it feels to grow up without a Mother! It is not childish to dream of having a family! And I do not have a mate in mind!" she cried and ran from the room. 'I remember when he promised me a family.' She thought coldly as she ran through the halls and away from her love once more.  
  
"Come Rin, we're leaving. We must be back by dusk." He picked a pleading Rin up and began walking through the halls to the exit. His side still throbbing, but hey, he could take it. He walked out the door and began walking towards the forest. No sooner did he reach the tree line did he hear a soft voice calling out to him. He turned to see Sakura running towards him.  
  
"Wait! Please let me come with you this time! Only for a week or so! I'm so tired of all the men my father keeps bringing to our home. He is so headstrong about me choosing a mate, but all the men he introduces me to are pathetic and only want me so they can have something to show off to their parents and friends. I just need a break. I can take care of Rin for you when you're busy!" she pleaded.   
  
Sesshomaru looked her over carefully. 'If this woman does come with me, what if I fall for her again...'He finally told her that she had to stay out of his way because he was very busy and wouldn't be able to talk to her very much. As she agreed to this he took her hand and mounted them both on his youkai cloud. The ride was fairly silent. Sakura finally spoke up as they neared his castle.   
  
"Where is your brother? I haven't seen him since he was just a pup. I'm sure he has changed a great deal. Has he mated yet? If I remember correctly, he should be at a ripe age to have found a mate." She stated.   
  
"My brother is a fool and I have no idea about his love life." He snapped. The castle was coming into view and he would be glad to get there. SLAP! Sakura smacked him so hard he was literally catapulted from the cloud to the damp ground below. Rin had been thrown into the air, but Sakura had caught her just before she hit the ground leaving the stubborn male youkai to fend for himself. He landed with a bone-cracking THUD against the ground. "Serves you right for being so disrespectful to a Lady. Obviously you have forgotten your manners." She growled. Slowly she began to walk away towards the castle. As Sesshomaru got up, ignoring the gut-wrenching pain in his stomach from the fall, he was about to catch up and teach Sakura his own lesson about manners when a scent reached his nose. Sakura stopped suddenly and her face lit up with a bright smile as the all to familiar scent reached her nose...  
  
' why does he have to come at a time like this' Sesshomaru thought as Sakura stared in the direction of the approaching smell. He began rubbing his temples trying to alleviate the migraine that was approaching. 'Why of all days to confront me brother, did you have to pick today.'

Hey Guys! Please R&R!! I dont have a single review. It gets much better, this story is just starting. If no one wants to read my first attempt at a ff, I'll have to stop writing...It's just to much ...lol! tear


	3. An Angry SheDemon!

Hey everyone...still no reviews...but I will keep writing just in case ppl are reading. Please review! Like I said, the story gets MUCH better...lol...rated definate R for later chappies.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters except maybe a few that I add in myself.

A familiar red and white streak flew across the open field in front of the great taiyoukai. The scent of his wench and the others were soon recognized. Sesshomaru looked over towards where Sakura was standing and noticed the bright and cheerful look in her eyes. Before Inuyasha could begin with his colorful expression of insults, Sakura ran over and enveloped him in her arms. The shocked expression on the poor Hanyou's face was enough to send Kagome and Sango from absolute silence, to a fit of laughter. Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes at his half-brother's ignorance.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! How are you? I've missed you so much! You've really grown." Sakura nearly yelled.   
  
"Uhhh...yea, thanks...I guess..." Inuyasha said.   
  
Sakura gently pulled him into her and began tenderly caressing the back of his ears. Kagome feared for the worst and expected him to freak out at the poor woman. Surprisingly, he snuggled into her warm embrace and began making a gentle growling noise that seemed to emanate from deep within his chest. "Is he purring?" Kagome asked to herself. Sesshomaru suddenly appeared by her side and startled her when he spoke up.  
  
"I suppose you could call it purring, except the fact that he is not a cat. I would say it's more a sound of affection among our kind." Sesshomaru stated coldly.   
  
"Can YOU purr!?!" Kagome asked excitedly. As images began to fly through her mind of the strong demon lord curled up on a couch getting his tummy rubbed and purring softly. Sesshomaru saw the look in her eyes of pure delight and it almost sickened him. He sighed softly as he turned to see Rin galloping over towards Kagome.  
  
"He can purr! He can purr!" She called. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama can purr really loudly." She exclaimed.  
  
Flashback to the day before the battle Sesshomaru got hurt in...  
  
Jaken is running for his life from the poison whip that Sesshomaru is angrily cracking around him. Sesshomaru told Jaken to feed Rin some of the meat that he had hunted that morning for her lunch and that he had an errand to run and wouldn't be back until that evening. Jaken had forgotten that humans needed their meat to be well done because their bodies couldn't handle the amount of bacteria in the raw meat. Rin had become very ill that evening and when Sesshomaru returned, he noticed that she had a terribly high temperature for a human, and on top of that, she was unnaturally pale. A small amount of the meat Rin had eaten was on a small stone plate beside her. He immediately noticed that the meat was practically raw and still had some blood running out of it. It was very potent and almost unbearable now that the heat had gotten at it.   
  
"How was your trip Lord Sesshomaru? I trust it went well." Jaken added. Sesshomaru turned and sent a death glare at Jaken. The toad noticed a terrifying aura about his master. If looks could kill, Jaken would be 10 feet under.   
  
"Did you cook this meat Jaken? Because I could swear it just mooed at me." Sesshomaru continued his glare as he stood up and began to walk towards a cowering toad.   
  
"I thought the girl was competent enough to cook the meat herself. I figured she needed to learn some life skills and thought that this was as good a time as any to teach her to cook." The toad stuttered. Sesshomaru's eyes turned to a deep blood red as he narrowed his eyes at his accomplice.   
  
"Do you not realize that humans can die from the types of poison in raw meat. And since when do you find it your business to teach MY Rin a lesson about life! Did you not even bother taking a look at the food to see if it was prepared properly?! You had absolutely no business teaching Rin to cook considering you obviously don't know how to care for yourself. If she dies, you will shortly follow, do you understand?" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"You would kill your loyal follower? After all I have done for you, you would kill me over an insolent, despicable human child! And a female child at that!" Jaken challenged. He didn't mean it as harshly as it was said, but out of shock that his master would even think about killing him for accidentally killing a foolish human child was disturbing. Sesshomaru had obviously been angered by his comment and had enough. He let out a feral growl as Jaken began running for his life. He began walking after Jaken, cracking him with his poison whip every so often. He set his eyes on a gigantic limestone boulder. He walked calmly over to the boulder, picked it up and heaved it onto the worthless toad. Jaken let out a blood-curdling scream as the rock landed on his back.   
  
Sesshomaru walked back to where his little girl lay, burning up with fever. That evening, as the sun began to set, Sesshomaru began to dab her forehead with a cool cloth to relieve her of the fever. Rin began feeling better so she opened her eyes to the darkness of the night. Sesshomaru was by her side with his head resting gently on her stomach. Even though he didn't need sleep, the youkai Lord had obviously been overcome with worry for Rin. He had worn himself out. She smiled at him and gently reached her hand down to caress his soft cheeks. A slight smile appeared on his porcelain features. A soft growl made itself known to Rin, and this startled her a little. But when Sesshomaru began nuzzling her affectionately in his sleep for her to continue stroking his face, she giggled, and complied. His soft purr grew to a loud rumble as the night progressed. Jaken came crawling back only to hear his master let out a harsh growl when he caught his scent. He decided it best to stay off to the side that night. He didn't want to anger Sesshomaru anymore than he was already.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sesshomaru nearly keeled over with embarrassment as Rin finished her version of what happened. Kagome and Sango giggled as Sesshomaru's cheeks flushed a soft pink. He walked over to where Sakura was now sitting with InuYasha's head resting on her lap. She was still tickling his ears and he purred contently as she talked to him about how she remembered him as a little baby running around everyone's feet, and begging them to play with him and his favorite red ball.   
  
"Sakura! Why are you wasting your time with the Yowayowashii hanyou? He is worthless, and I am done here. I am going home, you can follow me if you like. Come Rin." Sesshomaru said.   
  
"Hold on justa minute Sesshomaru! I came here to confront you and I don't believe I've done that now have I. We ain't leaving until I'm done with you!" InuYasha complained.  
  
"I do believe you have just confronted me, and I am going to have to decline to any offer in which you have purpose with me. I am sure it can wait for a more opportune moment." Sesshomaru snapped.  
  
"Now who's the chicken shit, Sesshomaru! I want to settle this once and for all!" He unsheathed Tetsuaiga and charged at Sesshomaru. He easily dodged the attack, and swiped Inuyasha with his claw on the way by. Inuyasha quickly recovered and came back for a second attempt to strike his brother with the mighty fang. In the excitement, Inuyasha barely noticed when he was plucked from his feet and was being held by the collar of his fire rat kimono. Sakura kept him up until he calmed himself and then lightly set him down. "What the hell are you two doing! Your brother's for kami's sake!" she growled slightly in annoyance.   
  
"He started it, I was just gonna save him the trouble and finish it myself." Inuyasha stated smugly. Sesshomaru walked up and stood beside Sakura and slapped Inuyasha in the face. "Know your place half-breed!" Sesshomaru growled.   
  
Sakura glared daggers at Sesshomaru as her eyes turned a sickening blood red and she let out a deep angry growl, and for that split second, Sesshomaru felt fear like he had never experienced before...


End file.
